


Flicker

by wowsers



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: (pun intended), F/M, I can't write romance, Slow Burn, detachable limbs!!?, i'll add more tags as i go on, spooky shadow powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsers/pseuds/wowsers
Summary: Tora didn't know what to expect when she came to the Institute, but it certainly wasn't to end up in this whole mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im reuploading these chapters from my quotev bc that website is basically dead
> 
> also hello and welcome the horribleness that is my writing

_x/xx/xx_

  
_Darkness - noun_   
_1\. the partial or total absence of light._   
_2\. wickedness or evil._   
_I've always been surrounded by darkness, by either definition. It's always been a comfort to me to just sit in the dark and think, even as a child. It embraced me in a shadow of safety and trust, so I never feared it. The dark had become my own security blanket. However, my mother would much rather think that I had learned to embrace the second definition. She always thought that what I could do was, as she put it, "a gift only the Devil could bring."_   
_I always knew I was different, but it wasn't until I was eleven that I truly understood how. The twitching in my fingers would cause shadows to shift and grow, and at thirteen I learned to control this power. It was also around that time that my mother took notice to the constantly moving shadows and soon kicked me out._   
_The months I spent without a home were rough, but I managed to get by. That is, until Faith and Sammy showed up. They took me in and cared for me, and for once in a very long time I felt safe even without the comfort of my shadows. Because not only did I finally have a mom that loved me, I had two._

  
    Tora quickly closed her diary as a knock sounded behind her. Turning in her seat, she gave a sheepish smile to Faith, who was currently leaning against the doorframe.  
    "You ready?" Faith asked, raising an eyebrow. Tora nodded and went over to her bag, safely tucking the journal inside.  
    "Nervous?" She had noticed Tora's shaking hands, no doubt.  
    "Excited." She responded while flashing Faith an assuring smile. She then picked up her bags and followed the older female to the living room. As they entered the den Tora's dark eyes were met with Sammy's as she talked with another woman. This unfamiliar woman had striking white hair that contrasted against her chocolate brown skin, and her eyes only emitted warmth and comfort. She pushed herself out of one of the worn down loveseats and made her way over to the ever so tense teenager.  
    "Hello, Tora, it's so lovely to finally meet you," she spoke calmly as she extended her hand, one that Tora weakly shook, "I'm Ororo Munroe, but you may also call me Storm. I'll be escorting you to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."  
    "Thank you, again, Ororo" Sammy said while walking over to Tora, taking hold of her hand, "It's good to know that Tora will be in safe hands."  
    "Of course, Mrs. Night, it's our pleasure to be looking after your daughter. Now, we really must be going. We don't want to miss our train."  
Tora hugged Sammy, and Faith soon joined in as well. It would be awhile before they could see each other again. _Goodbye_ s and _I love you_ s were exchanged and Tora was soon whisked away. Leaving her mothers standing in their living room, unsure what to do with the new emptiness in their home.


End file.
